


Reunión improvisada

by Noya4_JorgAlmighty



Category: Free!
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noya4_JorgAlmighty/pseuds/Noya4_JorgAlmighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tal vez "hasta que alguno de los dos se canse de esperar" no era lo que querían para seguir adelante. Por eso Rin le envió ese mensaje. Por eso Sousuke corrió.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunión improvisada

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes presentes en esta historia es de mi propiedad, de otra forma Rin y Sousuke ya se habrían casado y vivirían felices en una cabaña en la costa.

**Reunión improvisada**

 

No se dio cuenta del momento en que lo hizo. Fue inconsciente, involuntario, más un impulso que otra cosa. Nadie sabía que regresaba, ni siquiera su familia, y había preferido que fuese así pues solo serían unos pocos días, no quería incomodar a todos para que fuesen a verlo si en realidad casi no tendría tiempo para ellos.

Así que no le había dicho a nadie. 

O ese era el plan, hasta que apretó “enviar” en aquel torpe mensaje que ni supo cuándo ni por qué escribió.

_“Oi, ¿estás libre? Volví”_

Tampoco esperaba una respuesta, es decir, ¿cuándo Sousuke había estado pendiente a su teléfono? No era realmente una de sus pertenencias más preciadas. Había ocasiones en que debía esperar horas antes de que le respondiera en Whatsapp, tal vez Sousuke era más dado a métodos más tradicionales de conversación. Como las cartas.

Un mensaje llegó apenas 10 minutos después de que enviara el suyo, luego un posible lugar y hora y aquel “ _tal vez me atrase, ¡espérame!_ ” que lo mantenían sentado en una mesa apartada de aquel café, bebiendo su tercera taza en casi una hora.

Tal vez sería mejor irse. Fuera ya había oscurecido y no recordaba a qué hora salía el último tren a casa, no podía darse el lujo de perderlo únicamente por estar sentado tomando café. Solo. 

Además hacía frío.

Había olvidado los cambios climáticos de una parte del mundo al otro y no había llegado con la chaqueta adecuada, mientras afuera llovía a cántaros él solo llevaba una delgadísima chaqueta de lana. No tenía guantes, bufanda, mucho menos paraguas. Cargaba aun con su típica mochila de viaje y sabía que no le servía de nada pues había olvidado el tema de la lluvia y no traía nada para ella.

Y seguía ahí, sentado al fondo del café, esperando con su tercera taza a medio alzar. 

La puerta se abrió e instintivamente dirigió su vista a ella, pero era una pareja que entraba rápidamente para resguardarse de la lluvia. Básicamente lo mismo que hizo él, aunque por suerte era precisamente dónde tenía que llegar, según las instrucciones de Sousuke. 

Tal vez él tuvo problemas con la lluvia también. 

Miró su celular, notando que se cumplía una hora desde que eligiera una mesa y se acomodara a esperar, cuando al fin se atrevió a mandarle un mensaje al castaño para avisarle que no podía esperar más. No quería hacerlo, la verdad, mandar ese mensaje descartaba cualquier posibilidad de verse quién sabía en cuántos meses. Se detuvo tras escribir su nombre, dudando, lamentando no haberle avisado con tiempo para evitar esta tonta situación.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y era un ejecutivo hablando por su celular. Tecleó velozmente “no puedo esperar más” y lo envió antes de poder arrepentirse.

Debía irse.

Sentía el peso de esa decisión en su pecho y se arrepintió al instante, pero ya estaba hecho. Se acabó su café y pidió la cuenta. Su teléfono vibró y revisó en seguida.

“… Lo siento.” 

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Acababa de destruir cualquier posibilidad de ver a Sousuke con ese mensaje y se sentía mal pues sabía cuánto éste debió esforzarse por siquiera intentar llegar al café.

Quería llorar. 

El mesero le llevó la cuenta y se quedó mirándola un par de minutos, dándole tiempo aun cuando ya le había dicho que se iría. Era estúpido, lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada más. Finalmente sacó unos billetes y los dejó sobre la mesa, guardando su celular en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. Se levantó y dio una última mirada por el ventanal al exterior. 

Y allí estaba. 

Vio a un tipo alto corriendo en la vereda contraria envuelto en un grueso abrigo. Vio como giraba la cabeza hacia un lado y otro desesperado, intentando encontrar el momento para cruzar por el medio de la calle sin que ningún auto le pasara por encima. El peso en el pecho de Rin aflojó y volvió a sentarse, suspirando. No pasó ni un minuto y la puerta del local fue abierta violentamente, a lo que un mesero se apresuró a llegar al lado del hombre que acababa de entrar, mirando hacia todos lados sin verlo. El mesero le preguntó si buscaba a alguien, él se quitó el gorro y la bufanda para despejar su rostro y comenzó a describir atropelladamente a un joven de cabello rojizo, deteniéndose cuando lo vio sonriendo al fondo del café.

Rin sabía de su trabajo y sus estudios y por un momento, mientras lo veía acercarse a él con esa suave sonrisa que solía regalarle, sintió que abusaba de su cariño al verlo llegar de esa forma.

 

—Sabía que llegarías —le dijo apenas estuvo a su lado.

 

Sousuke dejó su bolso en el suelo y el gorro y la bufanda sobre la mesa. Se sentó a su lado y tomó sus manos, apretándolas al hacerlo.

 

—Sabía que no te irías —respondió sonriendo.

—Venías corriendo —señaló Rin, como si eso desmintiera sus palabras.

—De acuerdo, sabía que no te irías “apenas me mandaste el mensaje” —puntualizó entonces, el mesero se acercó con una carta pero Sousuke la rechazó con un gesto de la mano —. Ya nos vamos, gracias —dijo.

—¿Ah, sí? —cuestionó Rin alzando una ceja.

—Vivo cerca.

 

Se levantó y cogió su bolso, pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que Rin llevaba puesto.

 

—Oye, no llevas tanto tiempo fuera de Japón como para olvidar que acá llueve en febrero.

—Error de cálculo, es todo —se puso de pie y tomó su propia mochila, pero entonces Sousuke le puso en la cara algo que así de golpe no reconoció.

—Póntela.

 

Su chaqueta. 

La tomó y miró a Sousuke, pero únicamente vio su espalda alejarse con su mochila colgada en un hombro y su bolso en el otro, el gorro y la bufanda algo fuera de lugar sin la chaqueta.

No lo admitiría frente a él, pero le gustaba cuando hacía esas cosas, las necesitaba para estar seguro de que el mundo seguía su curso normal, eso y que Haru le mandara un mensaje quejándose porque Makoto no lo pasó a buscar esa mañana. Como si Makoto no tuviese suficiente que hacer cada día, pensaba cuando veía esos mensajes. Pero Makoto era Makoto, y una de sus obligaciones implícitas en su relación con Haru era pasar a buscarlo cada mañana, sin importar qué.

De la misma forma, la obligación de Sousuke era seguir siendo Sousuke cuando Rin regresaba a Japón. 

Lo alcanzó cuando ya estaba fuera del café y lo tomó de la mano, sonriéndole tiernamente.

 

—¿Por dónde?

—Pensé que te avergonzaba ir de la mano.

—Déjame ser romántico, quieres —reclamó ruborizándose, Sousuke rió.

—Por acá.

 

Caminaron de la mano las pocas calles que separaban aquel café del edificio en que Sousuke vivía. La lluvia continuaba, pero no se apresuraron como el resto de los transeúntes. No importaba, realmente. Llegaron al edificio, nada vistoso, más bien sencillo, con aquel frondoso jardín delantero que, estaba seguro, era la razón principal de que Sousuke eligiera aquel lugar. Subieron al tercer piso conversando trivialidades y Sousuke abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar, encendiendo las luces tras él.

No era un lugar muy espacioso, pero era cálido. Había un sofá junto a la ventana con unos cuantos libros sobre la mesita frente a él. En la mesa del comedor una taza y un par de bolsas. Uno que otro cuadro, fotos, una planta en un jarrón estilizado y bonito.

Era acogedor, realmente, tal como lo era Sousuke.

 

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta? 

 

A Rin le sorprendió ese repentino interés por su opinión sobre el departamento, después de todo era _su_ departamento, así que volteó a verlo suspicaz.

 

—No es como si fueras a cambiarte de casa solo porque a mí no me gusta.

—Quiero que pases tus días en Japón aquí, conmigo, así que sí voy a cambiarme si no te gusta.

 

Rin se quedó con la boca abierta ante tan directa respuesta. Sousuke le sostenía la sorprendida mirada, un poco ruborizado, pero seguro de sí mismo.

 

—¿Y si vengo un mes? —preguntó.

—Pues un mes entonces.

—¿Si me tomo un año?

—No lo harás, Rin. Pero de hacerlo, quiero que lo hagas aquí.

 

Al no conseguir mejor respuesta de Rin que un confuso movimiento de cabeza, dejó las cosas al fin en el suelo y se le acercó. Rin dio una mirada alrededor, sopesando lo que todo aquello implicaba, y luego miró sus manos, las que Sousuke acababa de tomar entre las suyas.

  

—¿Y? ¿Qué opinas?

—Pues…  —volvió a mirar alrededor, sin poder creer que Sousuke pudiese simplemente irse por él, y luego lo miró a los ojos, un poco aturdido por la fuerza y seguridad en su mirar —. Hablas en serio, ¿cierto?

 

Sousuke asintió lentamente, acercándose un par de pasos.

 

—Cuando quedamos en que estaríamos juntos hasta que uno de los dos no pudiese esperar al otro, esto era lo último que hubiese pasado por mi cabeza —comenzó entonces —, Sousuke, no quiero atarte a nada, y esto únicamente te-

—Estoy atado desde el día en que te conocí, Rin, y lo sabes. Por eso me mandaste ese mensaje y por eso te quedaste en ese café. Sabías que yo llegaría y querías que lo hiciera, ¿verdad?

 

No se esperaba nada de esto al mandar aquel torpe mensaje horas atrás, para ser sincero, pero sonrió, aun sobrecogido por la situación.

 

—¿Tanto así quieres estar conmigo? —Sousuke le sonrió en respuesta —. Voy a cambiar esas cortinas de ahí y compraremos un par de cojines para el sofá, ¿está claro?

 

Sousuke rió feliz y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos antes de besarlo. Rin se sentía como la primera vez que lo hizo, cuando aun estaban en Samezuka y Sousuke se le había declarado tras invitarlo a salir. Habían pasado todo el día juntos: cine, comida en un restaurante tranquilo, un paseo por aquel parque cerca de la academia… y aquella declaración, un beso que Sousuke sabía no rechazaría y luego esa brillante sonrisa, posiblemente al verlo rojo hasta las orejas.

_“Te quiero”_ , había dicho en esa ocasión.

 

—Te amo —susurraba ahora en un suspiro sobre sus labios.

—Te amo —repitió él, aferrándose a su espalda para dedicarle un poco más de tiempo a esas caricias.

 

Pero la espalda de Sousuke estaba mojada, lo que lo hizo consciente de la chaqueta que le quedaba grande por al menos una talla y del chaleco mojado que llevaba el castaño.

 

—Deberías cambiarte eso ahora —lo regañó, apartándose y quitándose la chaqueta.

—¿Qué tal si te enseño la tina? —la sugerencia fue acompañada de unos fuertes brazos que lo rodearon por la espalda, se estremeció con el contacto frio contra su cuerpo—. Ahora tú también tienes que cambiarte y el baño te relajará.

 

Rin se acurrucó entre sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Sousuke.

 

—¿Sabes? Le contaré a Makoto todo esto mientras nos preparas ese baño.

—¿Makoto? —Rin rió ante la pizca de celos en su voz.

—Haru no va a entender lo afortunado que soy —aclaró, pasando sus brazos sobre los del castaño—, Makoto sí.

 

Sousuke soltó un aliviado “tonto” al escuchar esa respuesta, dejó un par de besos sobre su cuello y su clavícula antes de que Rin se girara y lo arrastrara hasta el sofá.

Tal vez por hoy tanto la tina como Makoto tendrían que esperar.

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic ya estaba en mi profile de fanfiction . net, pero me parece justo ponerlo acá pues comenzaré a subir otras historias. ¡Cariños y espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> Saku*  
> 08.03.2015


End file.
